How Phantom Planet Should Have Ended
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: Basically what the title says. I don't actually think Danny would give up his secret to the world if he won't to his parents. Should I continue?
1. How Phantom Planet Should Have Ended

Danny had just crashed, or so they thought. Jazz cried out. "Danny!" she yelled, tears down her face. Everyone looks to her. "Jazz. What's the matter?" her mom asks.

Jazz looks angrily toward them.

"Why would I tell u all?" she asks, wondering how dumb they could be. She looks to everyone in the room. Paulina, Valerie, dash, everyone from Amity was here.

"Don't you think she's overreacting, Danny?" Her dad asks, turning to nothing. "Hey, where's Danny boy?" he asks. Jazz looks to him, how someone could be this dumb. How could a while town be so dumb?

"He had to go somewhere." jazz tells him in a monotone. Then she runs outside. She pushes past people, for once not caring about manners. Then she reaches the wreckage, and everyone follows her. She breaks done and sobs. Everyone looks to her weirdly.

Then, all a sudden phantom and millions of other ghosts come out of the portal. Jazz stops to see what the commotion was to see Danny. She gasps with relief.

All the ghosts fly towards the tube and attach themselves. Maddie and Jack run back Inside following by the others. They all flip the controls. "Everyone ready?" phantom asks in a booming voice.

"Ready!" my parents shout back. I go to a set of controls in case of back-up. Suddenly, the humongous tube goes intangible, so does us. Jazz feesl a tingly thing inside of me. Danny had once turned her intangible, it felt just like this.

After a few excruciating minutes, a big meteor comes towards us. It passes right through them. It was kind of surreal. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. A lot of gasps of pain. The ghosts. They all run outside to Danny Phantom coming down. Sam runs u to him, passing his fan-girls. He smiles to her, she hands him something.

"I held onto the class ring. But something tells me it was meant for me." Then she turns it upside down to show a name: Sam. He smiles, placing it on her finger. Then they look to each other and kiss. Paulina's eyes widen, among everyone else's. Why would he choose her?

"Samantha Manson!" her mom yells, but Sam ignores her. She had been waiting years for this. He pulls back, to see Walker above them.

"Danny Phantom. The treaty is over now that the world is saved. It's time for some payback." He yells, Danny cringes. He pecks Sam and flies straight up.

Paulina comes up to Sam, flanked by reporters and others. "Why would he chose you? Your nothing.!" She yells, pushing Sam.

"Maybe being pretty isn't everything Paul." Sam retorts, saying Paulina's name in her boy form. She turns bright red.

"How do you and Phantom know each other?" Reporters ask, coming to her. She smiles.

"We've been friends for forever." She says smiling.

"Did you know him when he was alive?" another asks. She smiles again,

"You could say that." She says back.

"Sam, were taking you in. You could have ecto-plasmic germs on you!" Mrs. Fenton yells. Sam spins around.

"You know what Mrs. Fenton? I always thought you were a wonderful mom. But now I see that you don't even care for your son and your blind!" she shouts. A lot of awe's and oo's. From above, Danny smiles, hearing every word.

Suddenly, something burns Danny. He gasps, it was a lot of power he had ever absorbed.

He falls, a hundred feet to be exact. Everyone eyes him as he does in shock. All Sam can do is stay frozen. Finally, he hits with a thud. Normally, the thud should have brought him back to life, but he was Danny. He had cheated death once, it wouldn't let him cheat it again.

He blinks, everyone gets closer. Blue rings surround Danny, turning him back. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz hide him from view. No one can see him. "Danny, man, turn back." Tucker whispers. But Danny doesn' respond. Finally, he is back to normal. Someone pushes past him.

"Get away from the ghost boy! He's dangerous!' Maddie screams. But no one listens, because they are too busy staring. There lied Danny Fenton instead of Danny Phantom. Then, the lights in his core flickered again. His head turned to Phantom's and back.

"Fento-nail?" Dash asks, walking slowly towards him.

"Phantom!" Valerie screams, still mad at him.

"Loser?" Paulina asks, regretting everything she ever said to him.

And all the Fenton's could do was stare, because the boy they had hunted down for a year now was there son.

"Les Misérables!" Mr. Lancer shrieks. And then Danny says something just loud enough for them to hear.

"Sam, I have always loved you." He says to Sam, and tries to kiss her, but can't. Instead, Sam kisses him. He turns o Tucker. "You were the bestest friend ever, Tuck." He turns to Jazz. "Even if you were a spazz, I loved you." He says, then coughs.

Then, he whispers something everyone can barely hear. "Going Ghost." And with that, Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton was no more.

* * *

**Review! Should I continue?**


	2. Notice

Should I continue this? Would any of you read it?


End file.
